


Prince under Pressure

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complete, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Ben Solo helps out his mother.
Kudos: 6





	Prince under Pressure

Han Solo told his son that the most stubborn person he knew was Leia Organa. Leia Organa said that Han Solo was the most stubborn person she had ever met. Ben Solo knew they were both right, but he never said that out loud.

“Mom, you can’t host this party, you’re sick.”

“Nonsense.” Leia said, checking her makeup and hair. She frowned at her sweaty appearance. “It’s just hot in here.” She fanned herself with a flimsiplast, “Tonight is very important and I have to attend the party because I planned it.” She dropped her improvised fan looking exhausted.

Ben sighed, then changed his tactics. “Why don’t you lay down, catch a little rest?”

“There’s still a lot to do.”

“Not as much as you think, I can handle it, you have it so well planned it practically runs itself.” 

Leia was feeling so bad she agreed to this. She nodded and let her son escort her to her bed. He got her to lay down and in moments she fell asleep.

He sat for a moment and admired how pretty his mother was. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, frowning at her fevered skin. He got up and slipped out of her room to the outer chamber.

“Your Highness! The guests are starting to arrive! Where is the Princess?”

“She is not feeling well, I’ve got her napping right now. Get a medical droid to come keep a watch on her.”

“But the gathering!”

Ben checked his hair in a mirror, “I will host in her place.” He turned at C3PO’s uncharacteristic silence, “It’ll be fine, Threepio, just get the droid for Mom and meet me at the elevator.” Ben shrugged on his jacket. “It’ll be fine.”

*

“I’m sorry your mother is feeling ill, I hope she feels better soon.”

“Let the Princess know she is in our thoughts.”

“She’s missing a grand party, do pass our compliments.”

“She left an important party in the hands of a child? Disgraceful.”

“Do let Princess Leia know you did a good job in her stead.”

“We had important things to discuss, have her catch up with me later.”

“She fell ill at the last moment? I hate that when it happens, I hope she feels better.”

Ben did his best to not sigh or roll his eyes. He was taking a half second break when Threepio waddled up to him, “Your Highness! Your Highness! There’s an emergency call for you, it’s your father!”

“Of course.” Ben followed Threepio to a security nook then waited for the channel to pop up. “Hi Dad.”

“What happened to your mother?”

“She’s feverish but she’s sleeping.” He held up the pad connected to the medical droid, “She’s sleeping off a local fever. The guests had already started to arrive and she was bound and determined to go to this party, it took some wheedling to get her to lay down…”

“She went down then out.” Han finished. 

“Someone called you to complain.”

“They did, and I told them you were totally capable of hosting a polite party. Better than my last attempt.” Han scowled at Lando’s laughter in the background.

Ben detected something from the party floor, “Dad. I hate to do this, but I’ve got to run.”

“Tell your mother to call me later and that I love her.” Han paused, “Ben…”

“I know.” Ben nodded and the channel closed. Ben left the nook and went to try to diffuse a potential fight.

*

Leia woke up groggy and feeling clammy. She groaned at the feeling of grossness and she wondered what she had forgotten.

“Oh, kriff! The party!” She swung out of bed and stood for a moment to regain her balance. She shucked her sweaty clothes and grabbed a fresh robe, headed for her console and began skimming messages, expecting to find a queue filled with crankiness at a cancelled event. What she found was a few crabby messages, but the majority of the messages were praise of how well the young Prince handled himself and held the party in his mother’s absence. 

Leia got up and went in search of Ben, finding him asleep in his room, jacket and boots tossed carelessly. The boy himself was sprawled out on the bed, on his back, sleeping soundly.

Ben slouched out to the common room in the early afternoon to find his mother frowning at a bowl of soup. He slumped in a chair across from her, “You should eat that.”

Leia smiled, “In charge now?”

Ben only snorted and bean tucking into his late lunch. “I did the best I could.”

“You impressed a lot of people.”

“hmpf.”

Leia smiled, “I know sweetheart, I know.”


End file.
